Spirits of the Defects
by voluptuous-ducks
Summary: Spirit Quartz, the first Quartz soldier to be created artificially using reclaimed rock on Homeworld, finds that there's not a lot of place for a beta test soldier on Homeworld. After problems start arising in their gem coding, they're forced to face the deadly truth about a defect. Can they escape the clutches of the shattering Diamonds, or will she be able to escape?


At first, there was nothing. Maybe liquid, yes. But nothing living. Nothing that could feel emotion, see, hear, smell, or feel. Then there was.

They didn't know anything except their name. Spirit Quartz, Facet-9K3H Cut-2FV. Not only that, but they knew that they were currently awaiting programming. They still couldn't see however, or move at the most, but they were aware. _Very_ aware. Every little crack, every little movement _outside_ of where they were currently staying. It wasn't hard to hear voices either, now that they came to think of it. Almost as if something was getting closer and closer-

They didn't have enough time to register anything before something drove them out of the object they were stuck in. Part of it crumbled to the ground as they violently moved their arm to the side, light pouring across half their face. The other half was still stuck in the object, which was, a couple of seconds later, described as 'rock'. Too many things were happening at once now- the rest of the rock was forcefully pulled away by something smaller than them, and they didn't even know how to _stand,_ so once the rock was pulled away, they fell.

As this was all happening, they heard something. _Talking._

"It worked! It worked! I grew a Quartz soldier in restored rock! I can't believe it! Oh, White Diamond is going to be so proud! I- oh, dearie me, they've fallen. I hope they're okay…?"

Their eyes were still closed when they felt something soft wrap around their arm.

"I do hope you're okay? If you're a fragile gem, White Diamond might punish me… I wouldn't want that to happen. She's terrifying as it is…"

"Ah'm alright."

The voice was alien to them. It was deep, powerful, almost melodic. But it had a weird sort of way of pronouncing words.

"Oh, diamonds. Thank goodness. I almost thought that you'd shatter, then I'd only have one chance left at perfecting my formula to the surrounding stone…"

The other gem sort of walked away, hand tucked under her chin. Suddenly she whipped around, extending her olive green-coloured hand.

"Bixbyite, Facet-7I2R Cut-6ER. Your creator and temporary master. What's your designation?"

On impulse, they sputtered "Uh, Spirit Quartz, Facet-9K3H Cut-2FV. At your… service…?"

"Good, good," Bixbyite congratulated, but she didn't look thrilled. "However, you need to practice that. Whenever someone asks you your designation, you must respond quickly and efficiently. Otherwise you'll be punished," she visibly shivered, "which I know from experience."

Spirit Quartz nodded, following as Bixbyite lead her to a flat surface. A 'table', apparently.

"Sit here. I need to document your appearance.," she directed. They did as they were told, and she began taking notes on Spirit's appearance. Pale blue, almost white shimmery skin with veins of darker colours, with long wild white hair, and almost glowing yellow eyes, she noted. As Bixbyite logged this into her database, she turned on a hologram, where a slender gem with a long nose and spiky white hair, a sheer top, and a proud expression on her face.

"White Pearl, what do you have to report?"

"Ah- er, yes. This… this is Bixbyite, Facet-7I2R Cut-6ER… Um, about the- the experiment I h-had to do- uh, I mean-"

"Speak, fool. White Diamond asked for a report, not drabble," the Pearl sighed impatiently.

"IsuccessfullycreatedagemoutoftherocksampleswhitediamondprovidedformeandIwouldlikehertocheckthemout," she blurted, a darker green flushing her cheeks. The Pearl didn't move, as if computing information.

Finally, she spoke. "Very well. White Diamond has time to come for a short interval, so expect her soon."

As the hologram disappeared, Bixbyite let out a shaky breath.

"Oh stars, this is going to be a nightmare."

Spirit Quartz sat in silence, taking this in. If they weren't up to White Diamonds standards, Bixbyite told them, they'd be shattered.

They hadn't been around long. Was it even possible to face a Diamond even when you can't even remember your own name?

 **Probably won't update much. Don't expect me too. :|**


End file.
